cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Gangnam Style
|image = GSCimMB.PNG|250px |band = PSY |album = PSY 6 (Six Rules), Part 1''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gangnam_Style |released = July 15, 2012 |genre = Pop |label = YG Universal Republic School Boy Records |runtime = 3:39 |writer = Park Jae-Sang Yoo Gun Hyung |producer = Park Jae-Sang Yoo Gun Hyung |before = We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (MattyBRaps) Wings (Cimorelli) |current = |after = Live While We're Young (MattyBRaps) Live While We're Young (Cimorelli) }} "'Gangnam Style'" is a song by PSY. It debuted at number one on South Korea's Gaon Chart. On December 21, 2012, it became the first video in the history of the Internet to be viewed more than a billion times, and it is the most watched video on YouTube, after surpassing Justin Bieber's single "Baby." MattyBRaps made a parody of the song, which features Cimorelli. It was uploaded to YouTube October 2, 2012. Lyrics '''Matty': Matty Gangnam style Gangnam style People stop and ask why I'm so fly when they walk past me I've got this Gangnam fever, now I'm dressing super flashy In New York, yes, the city known for making heavy hitters Introduce you to my babysitters Christina: No control Lisa: This kid is literally off the deep end Lauren: All that we were told was simply watch him for the weekend Katherine: Everything this kid is doing is like on some other level Amy: Hey, wait! Grab him before he gets in trouble Matty: Mighty empire Once Jay-Z's empire No longer his I run this biz Dani: Here's the stair door Amy and Lauren: We'll all be done for Lisa: Yeah, hold up, wait Christina: There's just no way Lauren: A New York City building? Girl, you must be cray Matty: Matty Gangnam style Gangnam style Matty Gangnam style Gangnam style Hey, can't persuade me Matty Gangnam style Cimorelli: Wait, Matty, baby Matty: No, no, no, no, no Walking along just with my feet, I'm feeling fancy I spot another gentleman who thinks he can out-dance me He's got style in his blood, but, sir, I wouldn't wanna be ya When I Gangnam like in South Korea Lauren: What in the world is Matty– Katherine: That did not just happen Christina: Get over here or else we're grounding you from rapping Amy: This fiasco is over! Lisa: We're serious, not another chance Dani: I mean, I kind of wanna learn the dance Matty: You so get me It's so addictive Katherine: He just can't quit! Dani: It looks legit Can you teach us? Christina, Katherine, Lisa, Amy, and Lauren: You can't be serious! Matty: Yes, it goes right, then it goes left Then it goes right-right Now reverse the steps! Lauren: Oh, Cimorelli Gangnam style Gangnam style Cimorelli Gangnam style Gangnam style Cimorelli: Hey, can't persuade us Matty: How we Gangnam style Cimorelli: Somebody save us Matty: No, no, no, no, no That's our Gangnam style Trivia *During the lyric "we'll all be done for," it sounds as though both Amy and Lauren are singing it, but only Amy's lips are moving. *After Lauren says "Cimorelli Gangnam style," she sings the next three lyrics, but her lips are not moving. *When Cimorelli sings "somebody save us," it appears they are standing in height order, from tallest to shortest (Katherine, Lisa, Christina, Lauren, Dani, Amy). *American blogger Perez Hilton was the "gentleman" who believed he could "out-dance" Matty. *When Perez is first seen, he is standing next to a sign featuring himself. Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Songs by MattyBRaps and Cimorelli Category:Parodies